


The Art of Folding Rockets(podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Serenity, Slice of Life, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original author's summary): Kaylee folds things and tries to make them fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Folding Rockets(podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Folding Rockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108024) by Anonymous. 



** **

**Title:**  The Art of Folding Rockets

(Author requested name be withheld)

 **Reader:**  MissIzzy

 **Fandom:**  Firefly

 **Characters:**  Kaylee, Zoe, Mal, Jayne, Shepherd, Simon, Wash, River, Inara

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:**  No archive warnings apply

 **Summary:** Kaylee folds things and tries to make them fly.

 **Length:** 5:40

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108024)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/The-Art-Of-Folding-Rockets-read-by-MissIzzy.mp3)


End file.
